Shonda Rhimes
Shonda Rhimes is an American screenwriter, producer, and the creator of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. In May 2007, she was named as one of the Time 100 people who help shape the world. While speaking at Elle Women in Hollywood in 2018, Shonda revealed that her deal with Netflix made her the highest-paid showrunner in the world. Biography Shonda was born on January 13, 1970 in Chicago, Illinois to Vera Rhimes and Ilee Rhimes. She is the youngest among four sisters and two brothers. She has a bachelor's degree from Dartmouth (1991) and a master of fine arts (MFA) from the University of Southern California's School of Cinema-Television. She has three daughters. Rhimes initially struggled to find a writing or production gig after graduation. For a time, she lived with her sister in San Francisco and worked in advertising. Later, she worked as an office administrator, and then as a counselor at a job center that taught mentally ill and homeless people job skills. Eventually, Rhimes began to break into the market, and sold several scripts. Rhimes won the Best Drama TV Series Golden Globe award in 2007 for Grey's Anatomy. Career Writer *''Scandal'' (2012-2018) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-) *''Scandal: The Secret Is Out'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2007-2013) *''A corazón abierto'' (2011) *''Open-Hearted'' (2010) *''Come Rain or Come Shine: From Grey's Anatomy to Private Practice'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Every Moment Counts'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Complications of the Heart'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Under Pressure'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Straight to the Heart'' (2006) *''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) *''Crossroads'' (2002) *''Introducing Dorothy Dandridge'' (1999) *''Blossoms and Veils (short)'' (1998) Producer *''Station 19'' (2018) *''For the People'' (2018) *''Scandal'' (2012-2018) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2014-2018) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-) *''Black's Law'' (2017) *''The Catch'' (2016-2017) *''Still Star-Crossed'' (2016) *''America Divided (mini-series documentary)'' (2016) *''Toast'' (2016) *''Scandal: The Secret Is Out'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2007-2013) *''Gilded Lilys'' (2013) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''Seattle Grace: Message of Hope'' (2010) *''Seattle Grace: On Call'' (2009) *''Inside the Box'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy: Come Rain or Shine'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Every Moment Counts'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Complications of the Heart'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Under Pressure'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Straight to the Heart'' (2006) Written Episodes Grey's Anatomy Season 1 *A Hard Day's Night *The First Cut Is the Deepest *Winning a Battle, Losing the War Season 2 *Bring the Pain *Thanks for the Memories *It's the End of the World *As We Know It *Losing My Religion Season 3 *Time Has Come Today *Walk on Water *Drowning on Dry Land *Some Kind of Miracle (co-written with Marti Noxon) *The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 *The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 Season 4 *A Change is Gonna Come *Crash Into Me, Part 1 (co-written with Krista Vernoff) *Crash Into Me, Part 2 (co-written with Krista Vernoff) *Freedom, Part 1 *Freedom, Part 2 Season 5 *Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 *Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 *What a Difference a Day Makes Season 6 *Sanctuary *Death and All His Friends Season 7 *Song Beneath the Song Season 8 *Flight Season 11 *How to Save a Life Private Practice Season 1 *In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else *In Which Addison Finds the Magic (co-written with Marti Noxon) *In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead (co-written with Marti Noxon) Season 2 *A Family Thing (co-written with Marti Noxon) *Crime and Punishment *Finishing Season 3 *A Death in the Family (co-written with Jon Cowan and Robert Rovner) Season 4 *Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? Season 5 *Who We Are *Gone, Baby, Gone Season 6 *In Which We Say Goodbye Notes and Trivia *Her greatest fear is getting Alzheimer's. *When asked what her favorite character relationships were, she answered Cristina and Meredith. External Links * * * de:Shonda Rhimes fr:Shonda Rhimes Category:Crew Category:Writers